Naruto Hellsing Of Konoha
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: See inside for summary. Warning: Contains Blood, sex, gore, decapitation, torture, violence, brawling, cursing, and other gruesome scenes


**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki 5 yrs old was just about to be attacked when suddenly a group of extremely deadly vampires and re-generators appeared in front of him with furious looks and were out for blood this was the beginning of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hellsing! Godlike/Dark/Cold/Insanely Smart/Vampire/Regenerator/Superhuman Naruto! x Mass Harem Genderbending of characters! elements from Hokuto Musou, Castlevania lord of shadows, and Street Fighter, and Metal Gear. OC and AUness! Extreme Jariya, Sasu, Saku, Kaka, Sarutobi, Kiba,Neji, civilian and elder council bashing. Incest, Uzumakicest, Alive Kushina later!**

**I don't own Naruto, Hellsing or any other anime material used in this fic only the created techniques and styles. **

* * *

"Leave me alone damn it!" Naruto swore as he ran quickly away from the mob while throwing any spare sharp kunai he found at them managing to take out a few of them before reaching the forest of death and climbed the tree fast and sat on a branch while giving the mob evil glares.

Naruto Uzumaki has been nothing but, a pariah and a scapegoat in his own village everytime he asked about why they hate him the old man would just smile sadly and say. "THey are hurting inside Naruto it's best to forgive and forget..." Those words forever caused Naruto's boiling hatred and rage to spike dangerously and was cursing that stupid Sandaime in so many ways it would make a sailor blush.

He was going to get revenge on these assholes right now but, saw to his amazement a portal opening up and out came a bunch of people wearing strange clothing especially the hot lady with the red fedora hat.

_'Why thank you young Naruto-kun?" _A female voice teased startling him and saw the woman looking at him and it soon clicked.

She's using telepathy...Uh oh.

Alucard's eyes along with the others suddenly blazed with anger and rage confirming Naruto's suspicions and slight happiness seeing it aimed at the mob who was cowering like little bitches.

Naruto jumped down completely unaffected by the killing intent and saw a cigar in the mouth of a mocha skinned woman named Integra. "Can I get one?" Integra looked down at him with a raised eyebrow in slight surprise and amusement.

"Sure." She shrugged before handing him one and saw to her shock he smoked it like he had done it his whole life.

Naruto sighed in content and opened one of his eye's showing a very dark murderous look in them that reminded Integra of Alucard when she was pissed off.

"I want to kill something right now." Seras and Zorin spoke with angered looks on their faces which Naruto glanced at them and his lips curved into a grin that made Integra shiver a bit since it looked so bloodthristy.

"They're all yours himes." Both vampires blushed at the suffix but, it was replaced with bloodthirsty smiles as their eye's glowed crimson before Seras took out a sword and Zorin a scary looking scythe and started hacking apart the mob while a pink haired lady who looked at Naruto and he saw remorse, and sadness making him frown.

His eyes suddenly widened and put his hand up making both women stop as they were about to aim at the woman who looked at Naruto with relief as he walked toward her and gazed into her eyes and had to ask the thing that was on his mind.

"Why?" He asked in a dead tone that carried across the wind making the Vampires and re-generators shiver and wince in sympathy knowing he won't ever be the same after this night and growled angrily after reading the memories of the civilians they found out a lot of things that they didn't like.

Trying to mold their new master into an emotionless toy for this village to take their anger out on!

Not on their fucking watch!

"Alucard-hime?" Alucard went stock still at the tone in his voice that seemed much colder and darker than hers.

"Take me to the Hokage Tower the Sandaime has what I want and I want my heritage right fucking now." He said with each letter getting colder and colder getting nods.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto turned his head looking at Sakuya who smiled at him with a blush on her cheeks making him smirk slightly.

"Be careful." He nodded his thanks before Alucard grabbed his shoulder and sank into a portal of shadows leaving Sakuya to walk home.

(Hokage Tower)

Sarutobi Hiruzen was just about to go check on the weapon of his village only to see Naruto with a group of women appear before him from the floor with very displeased looks making him sneer at the look on Naruto's face only for a small hand to grip his neck and saw it was Naruto who had one eye scarlet red and the other dark violet.

"You lied to me Sandaime." He said emotionlessly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about demon!" Sarutobi growled hoping for it to affect Naruto only to see a raised eyebrow in boredom.

"I already know about Ikari-chan and she is a very beautiful vixen I have to say." He mused with a sexy smirk on his face while Ikari inside her new pad in the seal blushed brighter than her fur and was literally flattered and happy he thought of her like that.

**'N-naruto-kun don't say things like that!" **Ikari squeaked in embarrassment with Naruto sending her mental images of a older version of him and her doing very lewd things causing the vixen to get a nosebleed and pass out with a perverted grin.

_'Too easy.' _He shook his head before turning back to Sarutobi who was struggling in the 5 year olds grip which was like fucking steel.

"I want to know why you told the village a secret that was supposed to remain unknown!" Naruto demanded blasting the frail old man with killing intent that can match a pissed off Tsunade and quickly explained why he did what he did.

He wanted Konoha to stay on top and the only way was for a weapon to be molded and that unwilling participant was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Sarutobi also explained his heritage that dated back to the Sage Of Six Path's meaning he was of Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki blood and was scheduled to have blocks placed on his bloodlines and chakra to prevent them from awakening but, that wasn't the worst part.

He was also told his godmother was told he was dead and left the village and his tou-san had a sister that was kept away from him so he wouldn't know any love or find out about his heritage and that made his hatred boil over so much the air was wavering and almost felt himself give into his malice and bloodlust only to close his eyes and instantly calm himself down shocking them.

He dropped Sarutobi on the ground and motioned Anderson to restrain him and that she did allowing him to walk toward his father's portrait that flashed a sad look to Naruto who let a tear drop before moving it showing a safe and swiped blood over a seal on it opening it and took out scrolls, books, pictures, and documents on his family, jutsu's, weapons, money and information about his heritage and sealed them into his arm after learning the beginners stuff from stealing a Fuuinjutsu book from the library reaching the door and took a glimpse at the forbidden scroll writing down a useful jutsu called Kage Bunshin and Tajuu Kage Bunshin.

He turned to Alucard and the other girls and smirked. "Have fun ladies." He said cheerily and walked out whistling a jaunty tune while the girls grinned and circled around a whimpering Sarutobi.

"Not the face!" He cried out desperately and screamed in agony as they beat him to near death for the hardships he caused their master even Walter got a kick out of torturing the old monkey.

(1 week later - Namikaze - Uzumaki - Hellsing Mansion)

In 1 week Naruto went from weak to a freaking powerhouse as Naruto went through a blood ritual that gave him the abilities of Alucard, Seras, Zorin, Anderson, Yumiko, Wolfe, Walter and Integra's and gained a bit of muscle and height and the malnutrition was replaced by a toned stomach which Yumiko, Wolfe, Seras, and Zorin oogled everytime.

Alucard also made him go through a monstrous training regimen that would make even a Bijuu cry. He did 200 sets of 500 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, jogs, sprints, stretches, and jumping jacks and he did it without a shred of complaint because he actually enjoyed it because it helped him build up his physical prowess even though he now has 5 times the speed of the Sandaime Raikage and that was with his lightning armor on.

He studied everything from Algebra, history, Reading, Writing, Psychology, Village, and Clanlaws since he'll b dealing with them a lot especially after they tried to execute him repeatedly though the clan heads were cool with him they sent him presents when it was his birthday and even fed him when he was hungry.

He also trained in Stealth, Tracking, Interrogation, Firearms, Hand-to Hand combat, armed combat, survival, and even seduction which he liked since he always made the girls flustered.

He also found out that the Kage Bunshin had a memory feedback which he found out when reading and his clone was reading books on chakra and dispelled giving him the experience and when he figured it out he was grinning from ear to ear along with the fact he can't feel any headaches that were included in the memory and used the Kage Bunshin over and over on practicing four Taijutsu styles three were ancient one was made by Alucard.

Hokuto Shinken, Nanto Seiken, and Hokuto Ryuken were very powerful because they had different techniques, movements, principles, and power.

Hokuto Shinken was basically an assassination style that allowed the user to channel his life energy into the power points on the human body causing their body to swell before exploding, it also gives them access to the other 30% of their potential strength which made Naruto giddy and also found out it can be used for healing too and learned the Hokuto Shinken, Ujoken, and Go No Ken made by the last three known users Kenshiro, Toki, and Ken-oh.

Nanto Seiken was a style that was based on using flexible footwork, countering, kicks, punches, and launching vacuum waves or energy waves through the air and could slice the enemy into pieces before they even knew what hit them. He made 4000 clones for this style to practice the Hon-oh, Eagle, Hawk, and Suichoken styles as they suited him better and knew he would be only used by him because he doesn't trust someone to abuse the power in the styles.

Hokuto Ryuken was described as evil because the users were known to have gone insane and killed their loved ones in cold-blood well let's just say Naruto was not affected in anyway like the other users and was able to use Hokuto Ryuken to it's full potential without sacrificing his sanity and learned he gained a Matoki or Majin Aura that made his appearance all the more frightening and saw that the style from Kaioh was almost like Ken-oh's except it was much more deadlier as it used pure power and shocking speed to rupture and uplift anything in the direction he swung in while the other from Hyou was made for speed and agility.

The fourth style was called Inner Impalement as hence the name it was designed to use the hands to pierce the target and cause his/her insides to explode from within due to the force and power unleashed from the punch and he was quite amazed at Alucard's creativity making Anderson grumble about Alucard being smug about it.

He made sure to meditate to become in sync with his Chi so he will be able to use his techniques in an instant.

( 2 weeks later)

2 more weeks had passed and Naruto could tell he was above Kage-Level in Taijutsu, Stamina, Speed, Strength, agility, flexibility, and Reaction time. His weapons training was insane he literally mastered every weapon he touched it was like he had the knowledge on it downloaded to him he even beat Walter using his own Weapons and was getting better after each spar he had with them.

Right now he is going to find out about his element and boy will he bee in for a shock.

Naruto held up a chakra paper and channeled his to it and what he saw shocked everyone even Ikari who saw the reaction.

1/4 lit up with purple and black tinted flames, 1/4 sparked erratically with red lightning, 1/4 turned to pure water/ 14 shredded to pieces, 1/4 crumbled to dust instantly the other had numerous reactions.

One had turned to pure magma, sprouted wooden branches, exploded, swirled with beams of lightning and water, dried up like the water was drained from it, turned to gold sand, one glowed with a spiritual aura and the other a blazing flame aura while the last two shocked him and the others completely.

Both pieces became covered in Darkness and Light respectively before plopping to the ground causing a crater before vanishing entirely.

Ikari's jaw dropped cracking the ground instantly along with Naruto who had owlish eyes.

"Are you telling me I have an affinity to every single element along with rare sub-elements!" He yelled in disbelief getting nods making him go silent before letting out a very dark, evil chuckle that made them shiver in arousal as his eye's shined with dark, sadistic amusement.

"Good thing I have perfect chakra control right, let's get started! Tajuu Chishio Fuuin Bunshin No Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" He did with no handsigns as multiple swirls of blood appeared in front of Naruto showing twenty blood clones that had the kanji for numbers 1-20 and multiple poofs popping in showing 1000 shadow clones for each Chishio Fuuin bunshin.

Naruto sent a grin toward them which his blood seal clones mimicked. "You guy's know what to do." They nodded before both sets of clones blurred with a sonic boom towards different parts of the training ground in the Namikaze Uzumaki Hellsing mansion leaving a grinning Naruto with his monster girls.

Naruto cracked his knuckles before many wires came from his ultra razor-sharp wire gloves that were colored black with the Hellsing symbol on it and turned toward the girls and Walter who smirked getting into stances.

"Let's get started!" He roared as both sides charged each other soon explosions, booms and shockwaves erupted everywhere in the center of the training ground causing nearby animals to scurry away in fear.

(5 hours later - Nighttime)

Naruto was soon walking down the street near the Hyuga's estate after playing with Hinata and Hanabi who took a liking to him while Hananbi who was 2 yrs younger than him practically clung to him with a grin on her face that made him feel warm even though he's immortal now and hoped to have someone who will love him.

"Why would anyone want to be with someone like me?" He sighed unaware that the girls and Ikari heard this and were saddened that he thought and planned on telling him soon but instantly sensed Hanabi and Hinata being kidnapped.

Naruto stopped in mid-step as he sensed Hinata and Hanabi's heartbeat erratic and scared, their chi felt like it was crying and narrowed his eye's dangerously under his now black spiky hair as they turned pupilless light orange (Kaioh's eye's when using his Majin Aura) and a purple and black tinted aura flowed from him like miasma frightening Ikari.

_**'He's using his Matoki subconsciously and remaining in control I thought he would have given into it by now!?** _Ikari thought in shock and happiness seeing how strong he's become.

"**No one harm's my hime's and get's away with it." **Naruto said in a cold tone as he blurred toward the forest leaving afterimages trailing behind him as he moved at such quick speeds ignoring the anbu and jounin following him to protect him.

(With Hinata and Hanabi)

Hanabi and Hinata struggled to get free from the bag only to cry out in pain from one of the jounin striking them while a blond haired girl looked at the bag sadly knowing those two are going to be subjected to a fate worse than death but, had to do this for the village only to freeze sensing a very dark, evil prescence coming near them and turned to see Naruto standing on a higher branch his majin eyes glowing dangerously before turning to the bag on one of the other Jounins shoulders.

"Give the Hyuga Sisters back now!" He demanded in a cold, deadly tone that booked no room for argument making the girl shake in fear and slight lust seeing the power pouring from him.

"Hey gaki you sure you don't have a kekkei genkai perhaps we should take you to Kumo too?" One of the more arrogant and stupid jounin sneered nastily only to get an amused dark chuckle that sent chills up the spines of everyone.

"If i did have a kekkei genkai why would I want to be a dog under that arrogant villages heel like this one.?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow obviously not afraid of them.

"We're Jounin kid you nothing but, a little weakling!" The head jounin jabbed at Naruto hoping to get him angry only to get a snort making Yugito wonder if he is able to get angry.

"You know I can hear you Nibi Jinchuuriki." Yugito squeaked seeing Naruto's eyes turn to her with a serious look in them before one jounin got foolish and attacked Naruto who dodged instantly while jabbing him in the stomach piercing him through getting a scream of pain waking up Hanabi and Hinata who crie din happiness seeing their crush.

Naruto gave the Jounin a look of utter loathing. "You are not even worthy of death by my fists you will die in the most painful way possible." Naruto clenched his fist inside the man's stomach before the Jounin exploded as he screamed sending bits and pieces of intestines and organs everywhere making the Jounin go green in the face even Yugito never saw someone killed so brutally in her entire career.

"You're next." Naruto smirked before settling into the Ujoken stance and motioned for them to come on angering them except Yugito who untied Hinata and Hanabi before seeing Hiashi and his brother Hizashi arrive and motioned them to point toward Naruto getting shocked looks as they saw him block, dodge, and counter the experienced Jounins tactics and Taijutsu attacks without batting an eye before poking one of them in the forehead. "Hokuto Compassionate Fist." He whispered as the man's face turned into a look of happiness as his head swelled up before exploding showering the other two in gore getting scared looks from the two Kumo Jounin seeing their Captain killed like tha.

Naruto pointed his finger at them and did a 'Come on' motion with it causing the 3rd one to charge to his death and swiped with a nodachi and went for a slash to Naruto's mid-section only for it to get blocked by Naruto's bare hand and broke instantly much to their shock.

Naruto growled as his muscles under his shirt bulged and blew the shirt to pieces showing his toned 6-pack and chiseled body that made Yugito, Hanabi, and Hinata blush apple red while this scared the Jounin who saw a 5 year old break his prized sword but never saw the blurring fists heading for his body.

"Atatatatatataatata!" Naruto shouted as his fists continued to launch blow after blow lifting the man into the air after each punch shocking Hiashi.

"It's incredible he's punching so fast not even my eyes can see it!" He exclaimed in shock while Hizashi had a bewildered look in his eye at the speed of the young immortal.

Naruto finished with a haymaker knocking him into the tree. "Hokuto Hyakaretsu Ken!" He finished with a shout before turning to the last Jounin just as the battered Jounins body and head swelled up immensely causing Hiashi to look with his Byakugan and gasped in amazement.

"His pressure points are filled with life energy." He whispered much to their higher amazement and watched in morbid fascination as his head exploded first than went his entire body leaving nothing left but blood and more gore.

"Bastard gaki!" The scared man screeched before swining at Naruto who only sweeped him out from his legs making him fall to the ground and gasped in pain as Naruto placed his foot on the man's chest with a cruel smirk and began stomping him into the ground each stomp being harder than the previous one that left a crater each hit pushing the man deeper into the ground getting winces from the audience including his anbu guards.

There was one thing they did know this village was fucked sideways!

Naruto finished by kicking the man up in the air and jumped after him and slammed his knee down into his chest using the momentum to slam him down back into the crater making an even bigger one getting a final scream of agony before he went limp as his heart couldn't take anymore and bursted inside his chest.

Naruto stood up with a frown on his face before making a tching sound. "I had hoped Kumo's elite could provide me with a challenge." He said boredly and grabbed up the dead body and dragged it behind him to Hiashi and Hizashi before tossing it to the Clan head and bowed respectfully shocking them.

"Hiashi-sama, Hizashi-sama this is my contribution to you, your brother and your daughters of the Hyuga Clan (I'm making Naruto a respectful noble person and will be a bodyguard to Hinata and Hanabi.)." He said looking at Hinata and Hanabi with a smile making them blush and send him bashful looks poking their fingers shyly.

"Brother young Naruto has done us a honorable service he saved both Hinata and Hanabi by himself surely he deserves something why not let him be a bodyguard for them?" Hizashi suggested with Hiahsi having a thoughtful look before smiling but, decided to add something else to the deal.

"Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Hiashi with an evil grin that made Hinata and Hanabi pity the poor fool who is on their dads shitlist.

"How would you like to become my daughters bodyguard along with having your own Byakugan?" He asked seriously with Naruto having a wide eye'd look and was about to decline saying he doesn't deserve something like that only for Ikari to to stop him from speaking.

_**"Naruto-kun accept it, Hiashi is giving you a chance to have family and be closer to your love interests you need this Naruto-kun give them a chance for us."**_ She told him in a pleading tone with sadness shining in her crimson orbs making him drop his head in defeat.

_'Ok, Ikari-hime I'll give Hiashi-sama and the others a chance though I don't expect them to accept me after finidng out my secret.' _He sighed sadly with Ikari sending him a mental slap getting an indignant look from Naruto at being slapped so suddenly only to get a stern look from Ikari.

_**'Naruto-kun, Hinata and Hanabi are not like those arrogant bigots in her clan and in this village!'** _ She said sternly with Naruto hesitate for a moment and drop his head.

_'Ok fine!' _He grunted in annoyance with Ikari doing a victory dance only to trip on a rock that popped out of nowhere making her faceplant on the grassy ground not seeing a whistling Naruto.

"I accept Hiashi-sama though who will I get it from?" Naruto asked confused with Hiashi snapping his fingers a five Hyuga branch members bring out a man who looks like an older version of Hiashi who panicked seeing Hinata and Hanabi and was instantly brought to his knee's.

"The one who always told the mob where you were and made every attempt at you having a family null and void alongside the Sandaime, Jiraiya, civilians and Elders. Hiashi spoke sadly with the girls glaring at the man in hatred and rage for what he did to Naruto-kun!

They were frozen by a very low evil dark chuckle that rumbled in Naruto's throat till it came out as mad laughter and saw Naruto's body encased by his Matoki again his demonic white/orange eye's glowing again but shined with dark glee as he stalked toward Hayato Hyuga who began to shake in fear, horror, and worry.

"Neko-chan take your squad with you and turn in I'll be fine." He called out to his hidden anbu guards who nodded slowly before vanishing in a swirl of leave as he stared at their location before turning back to Hayato who tried to crawl away only to cry out in pain as Naruto stomped the bones in his legs disabling them from usage forever and cracked his knuckles.

"Hiashi-sama let's take this to a secure place in the estate so no one will hear this teme's screams?" He asked in a very sadistic voice getting equal evil grins while Hanabi and Hinata just giggled evilly seeing how Naruto acts with Yugito joining them.

"Naruto-sama from now on I will be under your command." She bowed to him getting a surprised look at her doing this.

"Why would you do that Yugi-hime?" She blushed at the suffix.

"I would just be turned into a breeding factory if i returned and besides I never had a good life in Kumo anyway even though my friends will miss me." She said quietly with Naruto smiling softly before hugging her getting a surprised look before she broke down sobbing all the years of her mental conditioning destroyed as this handosme boy wormed his way through her barriers and clutched him tightly not wanting to see him go.

"Yugi-chan you can sleep at my estate if you want?" He offered with no perverse intention which Yugito liked since most guys leered at her pervertedly besides Omoi, Atsui, C, Darui, Kirabi, and A-sama and some of her other comrades.

"Get your eye's first Naruto-sama." She said with a weak smile which he nodded hesitantly and made a shadow clone to escort her to the mansion before walking toward Hayato with coldness and dragged him by his hair to his mansion to begin the procedure soon the night was filled with pained agonized screams scaring everyone except a few people.

(Timeskip - 4 years later)

At the Namikaze Uzumaki Hellsing mansion a black haired boy sat in jinzen position with a sheathed O-katana in his lap that had a golden tassel tied to the sheath (Yamato from Devil may cry) while his body glowed with a mix of blue and red spiritual auras spiraling into images of dragons coiling around his body protectively.

This was Naruto doing his final sterp in training his style from the Uzumaki clan called the Surge Fist but had two versions of it one was the Chikara No Hado and the more lethal version was the Satsui no Hado both were styles he mastered in the past 4 years along with mastering Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu which he was able to use by the usage of seals placed on his fingers, Senjutsu which he could use without having to stay still thanks to his heritage as a Senju and it helped him in controlling Ikari's chakra, he also has mastered his Spirit Release and Chi Release elements as they allowed him to use techniques that would put SS-class jutsus to shame.

He mastered his father's Rasengan and Hiraishin No Jutsu and managed to include the elements into the A-rank jutsu his favorite being the Futon: Rasenshuriken and is able to throw it and manipulate the size, power, and speed of the jutsu something his father couldn't do having to split concentration in so many ways.

He mastered both Chikara and Satsui No Hado and became one with both Hado's when he hit 7 years old increasing his power to even higher heights and it allowed him to be invincible to Genjutsu and most attacks that would cripple others and made his intelligence and reaction time even more powerful.

He also acquired rare weapons from Tsuchi No Kuni. One was a whip that was inside a silver cross object that he found out he was immune to silver, and the others was a sword that used the bioelectricity of the earth to power itself, and a special suit of armor that belonged to someone named Raiden except he made some modifications to it that made it like those Spartan Armors he saw on that video game called Halo and stuck to him like a second skin and was easily able to seal away using a special seal that sealed them into a spiral tattoo on his arm in the form of a lightning bolt allowing him to bring it out in an instant.

He made hsi own Kenjutsu style called the Reaper's blade a style compromised of all the styles he learned including the Anatsuken one's and used his hard earned skills to go out bounty hunting killing over 20 S,A, B, C,and D ranked missing nin and did more gaining lots of experience and even saved other countries from tyrants or corrupt leaders.

As for his Bykaugan transplant he found a way to shut them off like a regular Hyuga could using seals staying to his namesake as an Uzumaki and found out to his glee his could go beyond the limits of a Mastered Byakugan and see more than just chakra points, and mastered the Jyuken style to the point where even Hiashi and his brother couldn't touch him not to say they were embarrassed they congratulated him and told him to never get a big head which Naruto agreed to since that would disgrace his lineage.

He also mastered the abilities further from Alucard, Zorin, Wolfe, Anderson, Yumiko, Walter, Integra, and Seras surpassing all of them in their respective abilities as for his Illusion eye he could use them while using movement something Zorin smooched him all over for showing her happiness at him surpassing her abilities.

He was like the perfect gentleman he was respectful, charming, hot, powerful, skilled, and had a very good moral code even though he'll be a shinobi soon and was giddy though having to go through the academy especially with its low standards is low even for him and made sure to make a Chishio Fuuin Bunshin to take his place in the academy but, he will not make it act like an ornage-wearing ramen eating idiot (Shudders) and flirt with that pink haired howler monkey that tried to get him wrapped around her finger so she can look good for the Uchiha brat who's father and most of the clan was killed by Weasel a.k.a Itachi Uchiha leaving him, his sister's Umeko, Hibara, and Hanashin, his mom Mikoto, and some cousins, uncles, and aunts that did not follow the Uchiha Superiority routine like Fugkau-teme did.

Ikari also made sure he mastered her chakra and after mastering all 9 tails of chakra including the Version 1 & 2 modes he found his father's body and got the Yang part of her chakra back allowing him to meet his parent's Kushina and Minato but, he gave his father a punch to the balls for trusting the village which Minato apologized for while Kushina gave her son a thumbs-up before hearing how his life went and were both pissed, angry, sad, and happy while Minato's rage was way over Kushina's hearing what Sarutobi did to his son and sister.

After a heart to heart family talk Naruto cried out in sorrow seeing his parent's faded away and remembered the tale about the Sage of Six path's and swore to gain the Rinnegan and bring his family back which made Ikari smirk sensing he had the potential for it and trained him in mastering her chakra mode which gave him the appearance of the Rikudo Sennin and allowed him to create arms of chakra and use them to make and fire Rasengans thus labeling this as for putting fear in his enemies, doing quick fights, or during War and made sure to practice using it so far he can use it for a total of 5 months which is impressive in itself.

"Naruto-kun!" A bubbly voice yelled out showing a blond haired woman with tanned skin, cerulean blue eye's wearing a standard Jounin outfit with the Kanji for Konoha No Akai Arashi etched in red on the back this was Namikaze Sia the sister to Minato Namikaze. Naruto went out searching for her and found her being attacked by a bunch of ROOT nin he kept having to kill because of some old cripple named Danzo who thought he was some weapon for Konoha.

As fucking if!

He can remember it quite easily.

(Flashback - Border of Mizu No Kuni and Hi No Kuni)

_Naruto was just turning in the bounty for a missing Iwa Jounin when suddenly he heard sounds of battle going and went toward the sounds coming upon a forest littered with similar tri-prong kunai except they were colored red and black and saw a familiar anbu mask._

_ROOT..._

_"Danzo's cronies at it again." He muttered behind his high-collar coat as he pulled a bang out of his eye as he wore a short sleeved tight black shirt, black jeans, steel toed combat boots, and black fingerless gloves that seemed to spark with red lightning from the slightest twitch of his finger while Yamato was in one of his hands with his sealing tattots except Ikari's showed while his palm glowed purple for a second and had a blood red high collar trenchcoat that covers the lower part of his face and a blackhat that covered his eye's slightly on his head._

_He saw a red blur appearing next to him but, the perosn made his eye's widen. Sia-onee-chan!?" Said blond woman turned her head surprised only for it to turn to shock seeing her Otouto's Soichi and blushed as he was extremely hot but focused back on the battle with Naruto doing the same._

_"We'll talk after this right but, let me take care of this?" He asked as he pulled out three tri-prong kunais except his werepitch black with a swirling seal on the handle shocking Sia seeing him using her Otouto's technique and backed away._

_"Get out of our way Danzo-sama has a nedd for her!" A Root captain ordered reaching for his ninjato only for Naruto to release his Satsui No Hado energy making his eyes glow white/red and the killing intent flowing off of him to make them shiver on the spot while Sia felt herself getting horny and blushed realizing she was getting high off of the killing intent of her brother's son and cursed herself for reading those orange books._

_Naruto looked up showing his face getting gasps while a brown haired female Root gasped seeing him and took her mask off showing a woman with orange eyes and pink stripes on her cheeks the face of the 2nd member of Team 7 Rin Nohara._

_"Naruto-kun!" She cried out appearing beside him and hugged him tightly which he returned with a happy look seeing his father's student and possible aunt before grabbing Rin and jumped back next to Sia seeing weapons thrown at their earlier spot and put the former Team 7 member down._

_"Rin-chan we'll talk later I have trash to take out! Tajuu Kage Kunai Bunshin No Jutsu!" He shouted as he threw his Hiraishin kunai causing hundreds of Hiraishin kunais to poof into sight planting on the ground and tree's while some impaled Root nin in the hearts killing them._

_"It's time to show you..." He said lowly before tilting his hat up showing his demonic glowing eyes of the Satsui No Hado making them quake in even more fear._

_"The Hiraishin No Oni!" He shouted as he vanished in a black flash appearing in the middle startling them as they couldn't sense him but were too late as he took out four ROOT nin with one swipe of his hand causing blue lines to appear on their bodies as they screamed being ripped apart by his Nanto Seiken shocking Sia and Rin seeing the ancient style._

_Naruto smirked cruelly and settled into the Suicho Ken stance as they charged and blurred forward causing blinding lights to appear everywhere as he seemed to jump from one place to the next dismembering, shredding, and decapitating whoever was in range while using his father's prized jutsu's causing a storm of death and blood that mesmerized Sia and Rin who saw it was more beautiful than Minato's._

_Naruto jumped over a group of Shinobi as he glowed with a cyan blue aura and slashed downward multiple times ending with a vertical chop shredding every root in the attacks path. "Earth Splitting Dragon Hand!" He cried out as he soared through the air like a Swan before landing in the middle of another ROOT group who were doing seals for lightning jutsus. "Raiton: Lightning Dragon Jutsu!" They shouted as multiple Lightning dragons roared toward Naruto glaring at him only to get a smirk before a dark purple/blue orb grew in his hand cocking it back. "**Meido Gohado!" **He shouted firing multiple spheres of energy crackling with lightning toward the jutsus and to their shock obliterated the lightning dragons and struck them causing an explosion with the kanji for Demon to float in the air._

_Naruto looked around noticing only one was left and that one tried to backstab him when he wasn't looking only to smork evilly." Ashura Senku..." He whispered as he glided behind the ROOT nin like a shadow and placed hand on the Root's shoulder freezing him in fear. "Die one thousand death's." He whispered ominously before they were enveloped in darkness and soon screams of agony and death rang out before the darkness vanished showing Naruto standing over a mutilated corpse with the kenji for Ten above him. "**Shin Shun Goku Satsu! (True Instant Hell Murder!)" **He said emotionlessly and sighed in pity._

_"Naruto-chan what kinda Taijutsu move was that?" Sia asked curiously with Naruto going quiet before sighing as he used his gravity element to call his kunai back to him and slipped them into his pouch. "Shin Shun Goku Satsu is a technique of the Satsui No Hadou style and it is a instant-kill technique as it literally kills your opponent or destroys their soul that is why it is translated as True Instant Hell Murder." He said looking at the lifeless body he used the technique on while Sia and Rin had scared looks on their faces at the killing potential of that technique._

_"The only know who can use it is me now since I have become one with both Hado's meaning I won't become corrupt or go power mad." He said smiling brightly._

_"Anyone up for ramen?" Sia asked cheerily with Naruto shrugging before placing Rin over his shoulder getting a squeak of protest from the former ROOT nin. "If you're expecting me to carry you bridal style forget it." He deadpanned at her getting a cute pout since she wanted him to do just that while Sia just laughed at Rin who gave the blond a mock angry glare._

_Naruto smiled since he felt warm around these two and felt they could help brighten his life even more..._

_(End Flashback) _

"Yes, Sia-chan?" He asked getting up from his training and was handed a slip of paper making his eyebrow twitch seeing as it was from the Council to meet them immediately before he burned it completely with his godlike elemental manipulation that crackled reacting to his anger and annoyance making Sia sweat nervously before walking with him to the council room with the others ignoring the glares sent toward him.

(Council Room)

Naruto walked into the chambers leading to the council and saw the clan heads, elders, and civilians looking at him expectantly well the elders and civilians were the clan heads gave him friendly waves which he returned before putting up his cold emotionless look when looking at the elders and the civilians except for Sakuya who smiled at him shyly with a blush he smirked at since Alucard and the other girls have taken to being more intimate with him especially Yumiko and Zorin and Seras.

"What do you want Hokage-sama?" Naruto spoke in a cold tone while he placed a cigar in his mouth while lighting it with a purple flame on his finger shokcing the others at hsi manipualtion of fire and the fact he was smoking a cigar without a care in the world.

"Take that thing out of your mouth demon!" A fat man named Kyosuke Odana who made sure to spread lies about Naruto to others and was upset the demon is not broken like he was supposed to be.

"I will give you this as an answer asshole." Naruto gave him the middle finger without even looking at him causing the man to sputter in rage while Tsume and Hana howled in laughter with Alucard and the others cackling in laughter while Homura looked annoyed.

"Uzumaki we demand to know what you are doing in the Namikaze estate!?" The old man demanded pompously only to get a cold look from Sia.

"Since when has Naruto-chan's life been public knowledge to any of you old buzzards?" She questioned heatedly with a cold gaze fingering the special kunai in the pouch strapped to her thigh standing beside Naruto protectively.

Naruto was just standing there going over the memories of his clones training in more Nanto and Hokuto techniques along Fuuinjutsu ideas and pondered a question to Ikari.

_'Ikari-chan since I'm a vampire couldn't I gain bloodlines from absorbing the blood of others let's say the Sharingan for example?' _Ikari's eye's popped open at the question before grinning foxily.

'Why yes Naruto-kun, besides you need to unlock the other part of Rikudo-jiji's chakra in and that is by getting the Sharingan, since you already have your Uzumaki, and Senju bloodline unlocked but, when you gain the Rinnegan I am going to modify it so you can use the Eternal Mangekyo techniques.' She told him much to Alucard and the others joy at Naruto getting more stronger.

"We have reports of civilians being brutally impaled or looked to have their bodies imploded brutally." Homura replied looking at Naruto with a glare thinking he did this while Naruto snorted at the human's stupid pint sized brain thinking he was always right.

"If you think I had anything to do with that than you need to have your brain checked, Homura-san." spoke Naruto in a toneless voice making the man sputter in rage at the demon talking to its better's like that.

"Are you also implying you were spying on me and my home?" Naruto asked in a sly voice making warning bells go off in Danzo's mind while Homura just foolishly opened his mouth.

"What if we did demons like you are created to listen to your betters like the dogs you are!" He sneered arrogantly only to get a blank stare from Naruto who's eyes glowed with the Satsui Hado showing his displeasure.

"Young Naruto needs to be put in the CRA!" Danzo spoke up seeing the murderous intent in the boys eye that far outclassed anyone alive and wanted to live.

"I accept on the fact that I alone choose who I want as my wife I shall not and will not marry them for status only love something you Hiruzen have denied me for too long." He said the last part coldly toward the Sandaime before moving to exit the door only for a squad of Anbu and Jounin to block his way one being a masked scarecrow, a red eye'd woman, a purple haired woman with a pineapple hairstyle, a bespectacled man, a brown haired Inuzaka woman, Ki Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha, and Yumi Kurama.

"So you brought these Jounin here along with my failure of a godfather huh Hiruzen." Drawled Naruto in a bored fashion as he stared at them over his collar with an impassive look while a white spiky haired man wearing a kabuki outfit moved into view with a frown on his face.

"Why are you like this gaki it was aprt of the prophecy that you would have to be controlled so you would not destroy the village." He tried to reason with his godson only for Hiashi to glare at him with his bykaugan full blast growling in anger.

"You are stupid Sannin prophecies are fake and you know it you and this village just wants to stunt my surrogate son's growth as a person and a shinobi!" He spat at the Toad Sannin with the other clan heads agreeing with Hiashi while Jiraiya growled.

"Did you also forget to mention Hiashi-tou-sama that I am also our clan's sword and sheild and I wear the title proudly since i get to protect my himes most of the time." He smiled softly behind his collar.

"Shouldn't you be doing kid stuff gaki?" Anko questioned only to get a look from Naruto.

He was not amused...

Naruto's eyes turned cold and unforgiving again making them question how he can switch expressions like that. "If you call being a naive boy who cares for people who scorned him and physically abused him daily because of something that wasn't his fault makes me wonder who the real demons are?" He said the last part at Jiraiya and the council.

"I'm leaving I have training to do." Naruto said cooly walking toward the entrance only for a pair of hands to grip his shoulders, causing him to stop and turned his head to see Kakashi and Ebisu looking at him with frowns in their eyes. "Hokage-sama hasn't dismissed you Uzumaki!" The bespectacled man growled threateningly only to get a blank look before crying out in pain as he was blasted from Naruto firing a Hadoken into his stomach knocking him out from the pain and shock of the attack.

"W-what was that!?" Homura demanded in a scared voice.

"That was the Hadoken or you can call it the Surge Fist it allows the fighter to utilize the aspects of Yin the Satsui and Yang the Chikara and only I have knowledge of it because I don't trust anyone from this village with the style so it will be known to only me and me only." He shrugged and smacked away Kakashi's hand and continued his walk only to turn his head using his psychokenesis to stop the barrage of kunai at him making them float there harmlessly.

"Fine I'll humor you Hatake, and Jiraiya-yaro." He said boredly as his eyes blazed white/orange as his Matoki formed around him making them shiver as the aura felt more evil and cold than Kyuubi's. "What is the meaning of this Naruto!" Jiraiya roared while inwardly is wondering if this is from Kyuubi.

"This is part of my clan's Taijutsu style the Hokuto Ryuken though many have lost their lives from losing their sanity except I am the only one to be immune to the styles influence and I know the other two branches of the Uzumaki style." Naruto smirked seeing their frightened looks.

"Maybe Sasuke can learn it then?" Kakashi mused only to feel a cold glare stabbing into him and turned to see Naruto's eyes glowing brighter with rage at what Kakashi said.

"Like I would teach that waste of space my family's secret's, I hope i'll be on Sia-onee-sama's team as an apprentice so i won't be subjected to your and Uchiha's constant bitching!" He shot coldly ignoring their frowns and blocked a kick from Jiraiya and Ebisu with an impassive face.

**Slept So Long - Queen Of The Damned Soundtrack**

"Your Taijutsu doesn't even itch." He said impassively before grabbing Ebisu's foot and pulled the man toward himself and uppercutted the man all the way headfirst into the ceiling and headbutted Jiraiya breaking the man's nose getting a cry of pain forcing the man back as he clutched his broken nose.

Naruto chuckles as his Matoki eyes glowed with dark amusement seeing one of the objects of hsi treatment in pain only to frown dodging a strike from a ninjato weilded by a rat masked anbu and channeled his Toki to his hand in the form of a swirling ball. "Anryu Hiha!" Naruto a dark energy blast at the Anbu who couldn't dodge the attack and was instantly reduced to ash shokcing them even more seeing the power behind the attack.

Naruto held out his hand and motioned them forward. "Come to your death vermin." He said with half-lidded eyes enraging the anbu squad who dashed at him letting their anger cloud their judgement only for Naruto to rotate his hands with his arms intertwining with each other as he gathered ki into his hands. "Tensho Honretsu!" He shouted and fired two blasts of red ki at the incoming wave instantly turning them to dust or causing them to swell and explode getting an angered look at how Naruto doesn't even listen.

Naruto crossed his arms and lifted his leg up past his head getting flabbergasted looks at his flexibilty before having to jump out of the way as he slammed it down on the ground causing a massive air pressure to slam into a bunch of other anbu knocking them out and giving them lacerations which amused him even further before closing his eyes with boredom.

"Ki-chan, Miko-chan, Kure-chan, Anko-chan, Asuma-oji, Hana-chan, Gai-oji-san, Yumi-chan please do not fight me I know you guys aren't weak but, even your experience can't compete with mine and neither your power and plus I'm immune to Illusions including the more dangerous ones, I don't want to hurt the ones I love just do not do it." He said in a soft voice which the mentioned people nodded at giving him understanding smiles before stepping back.

Naruto sighed in relief because he didn't want to show anymore than he alread yhad, and turned his cold eyes to the Sandaime who began shaking uncontrollably at the look of malice and hate for him in the young container's eyes. "Hiruzen I will give you two choices." He stated politely.

"One you give me Clan Head status for my respective clans on this Council and I won't reveal this village's crimes to those who love the Uzumaki and Namikaze name." He smiled darkly fangs glinting making them pale and ask what the 2nd option was.

"You allow your entire shinobi force to attack me and I reduce its population to 0 percent along with the civilians excluding those who never showed hate for me during my childhood and I want you to revamp the academy since Hashirama-oji-sama would be very repulsed if he was alive." He offered with the 2nd option with Hiruzen pondering the choices and realizes that even he can't beat Naruto even if he was back in his prime and sighed in defeat.

"I agree to option 1." He sighed with Naruto giving him an approving nod to Hiruzen while Jiraiya just growled and charged with a swirling ball in his hand and was about to plunge it into Naruto's back only for a palm to light up with the kanji for Meiton. "Meiton: Kyuketsuko!" Naruto's hand suddenly absorbed the chakra into his palm adding it to his reserves while inwardly grinning since the absorbed jutsus, name, knowledge, and uses is added to his memory along with knowing his targets chakra affinitys.

"So you're a Katon and Doton user." He mused thoughtfully getting bulged eyes at this, how did he find out the Sannins chakra natures just by glancing at him.

"My Meiton affinity allows me to absorb chakra no matter the technique or rank and chakra requirement and it also gives me knowledge of the jutsu along with having knowledge of my opponents chakra affinitys making Meiton a very difficult Kekkei Genkai to fight against, with this I bid you a good day." He bowed giving a wink to Sia and the other women making them blush and feel their panties wetten as he vanished in a spark of red lightning.

Sia then remembered what he said and pumped her fist in the air repeatedly with a shit-eating grin on her face. "YATTA!, I got Naruto-kun!" She cheered getting jealous glares from the other female Jounin at him being her apprentice which she responded with a smug look that made integra deadpan at a similarly smirking Alucard.

"You corrupted her didn't you?" It was not a question but, a statement which Alucard shrugged at.

"Naruto-sama is so cool!" Yumiko grinned showing she wasn't shy anymore.

"Hmm I wonder if i should give Lord Naruto a present." Anderson twirled her blond locks with a saucy smile on her face getting a glare from Integra, Zorin, and Alucard especially the quiet Yumiko.

"I get Naruto-sama's virginity first!" Yumiko shouted in outrage brandishing her katana threateningly with the other Hellsing girls pulling out their respective weapons with snarls making the others back away with scared looks.

Lucky Bastard Naruto!

Someone in Wave Country a red-head wondered what happened to her son and continued her way to Konoha.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger this is my 1st attempt at a Naruto x Hellsing crossover and i have to say i did pretty good so far.**

**If there are those who have requests for additions to the harems like female gods, infamous shinobi, academy girls, or demons please PM me i developed a habit of making OC females.**

**To all the School days or Higurashi lovers out there PM me if you want me to do a Naruto crossove rwith these two animes I want an excuse to bash Sekai!**

**Plz review or else I will send Yumiko-hime after you! (Shadow grins menacingly at the frightened readers as a maniaclly grinning Yumiko sharpened her sword slowly.)**

**Ja ne, hope to start some Anim X-overs soon!**

**Shadow King Of The West Empire**


End file.
